Recuerdos de amor
by greenlilies
Summary: -Hola, me llamo Scorpius–la niña pelirroja le llamo la atención desde el momento en el que su padre señalo su familia. La niña le ignoro volteándose hacia otro lado-Te dije que me llamo Scorpius ¿hola? ¿acaso no tienes nombre?-a ningun Malfoy se le ignora


**Diclaimer:** solo me pertenece la trama y, y ... y ¡más nada! Todo le pertenece a la rubia de Jotaká

**Summary: **-. Hola, me llamo Scorpius – le dijo amablemente -. Te dije que me llamo Scorpius ¿hola? ¿acaso no tienes nombre o un ...Micropuff te comió la lengua? – exclamo mordazmente, a ningún Malfoy le gustaba que le ignorasen.

**Advertencias:** Solo les tengo que decir que ¡Rose y Scorpius son mi pareja favorita de la tercera generación! Y que si quieren este fic lo pueden tomar como una continuación de **"Victoria" **_(otro de mis fics) _solo que unos años más adelante, así que Disfrútenlo...

* * *

**Recuerdos de amor**

Su novia estaba todavía afuera en Londres, con su madre, su prima y su amiga, habían ido a San Mungo por algo que le había pasado a Lucy. Bueno, eso era lo que le había contado ella. Suspiro y miró el cacharro Muggle que habían comprada hace años cuando se habían ido a vivir juntos. Trato de memorizar como funcionaba.

Se marcaban los números y luego... ¿qué? ¿cómo funciona esta alimaña Muggle? Seguro que Rose si se acuerda de esto...

Se sentó en su cama derrotado y paso la vista por los viejos cuadernos que contenían sus fotos, recordó aquella época de Hogwarts donde todo visto desde adentro del castillo, parecía más fácil que cuando salían de allí.

_-. Hola, me llamo Scorpius – le dijo amablemente, la niña pelirroja le llamo la atención desde el momento en el que su padre señalo su familia. La niña le ignoro volteándose hacia otro lado -. Te dije que me llamo Scorpius ¿hola? ¿acaso no tienes nombre o un ...Micropuff te comió la lengua? – exclamo mordazmente, a ningún Malfoy le gustaba que le ignorasen._

_-. Primero: no es un Micropuff, es un ratón. Segundo: sí, si tengo un nombre, y es Rose Weasley – replico enfadada la niña poniendo los brazos cruzados y girándose._

Después de eso no pudo evitar girar la cabeza cada vez que ella pasaba por los pasillos con su corbata azul reluciente, a pesar de eso, Scorpius no tuvo mucho contacto con ella, ni ella y él, lo que – inevitablemente – los unía, era Albus Potter.

_-. ¿cuáles fueron tus notas, Al? – ya habían presentados todos los exámenes del TIMO y Scorpius pasaba las vacaciones con los Potters._

_Todos los Weasleys-Potters estaban reunidos en La Madriguera, Scorpius no se sentía incomodo allí al contrario, se sentía de lo más a gusto, era lo suficiente amigo de Al para pasar un rato de sus vacaciones en la casa de los Potters y por ende, La Madriguera. Ya todos estaban acostumbrados a su presencia,_

_Albus hizo una mueca, que hizo ver perfectamente a Scorpius, que Al no quería hablar de eso. En cambio, intercambiaron sus notas y las revisaron conjuntamente. El rubio había sacado varias notas buenas, no era perfecto pero pasaba._

_-. __¡Merlin, Scorpius! Sacaste lo máximo en Runas Antiguas – él sonrió orgulloso, luego volteo y se escuchó un golpe sordo precedido por unos pasos femeninos._

_El rubio se encogió de hombros y se sentó en unos de los muebles, a Albus si le preocupó y subió escaleras arriba a buscar la dueña de los pasos. Rato después – en el que casi se quedó dormido – Al bajó con mala cara, no le quiso explicar el por que de su cara._

_El primero de septiembre, todo estaba abarrotado de personas que iban y venían de la estación despidiéndose o yéndose. Localizó a la familia de Al, bueno, no los buscaba en primer lugar - no lo necesitaba – ellos solitos resaltaban entre la multitud de personas. Se despidió de sus padres y emprendió su camino hacia ellos._

_Con una seña le indicó a Albus que lo esperaba dentro del tren, lentamente llegó a un compartimiento vació en la mitad del tren, esperó allí. Estuvo a punto de dormirse si no fuera por que la puerta se abrió de inmediato dando paso a la cabellera encendida de Rose Weasley, ella le miró despectivamente y después de preguntarle si había visto a su primo, desapareció._

_Albus vino pocos minutos después trayendo un enorme baúl con su lechuza atrás en una jaula, la había llamado Hedwig por la historia que su papá le había contado acerca de su lechuza. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego en el que Scorpius sacó un libro, hablaron._

_-. ¿Albus? - _

_-. ¿si? – _

_-. Ese día en La Madriguera... me preguntaba por que viniste con mala cara – lo dijo desinteresadamente para que Albus no sospechara._

_-. Pues, porque hablé con Rose – se encogió de hombros, Scorpius le miro diciendo "¿y?" -. Y bueno la tuve que consolar porque te odia – el rubio le miró extrañado – solo es que nos escuchó hablar sobre tu nota en Runas._

_-. ¿solo por eso? – Albus asintió – tu prima es rara, Al. _

Pensó en enviarle una lechuza, pero se quitó la idea de la cabeza. A Rose no les gustaría que la interrumpiera para saber como se utilizaba el cacharro Muggle, y luego que la llamara por el cacharro para hablar.

Albus no lo ayudaría, más bien se molestaría con él por interrumpirlo en una sesión de besuqueos con su novia de Hogwarts, Olivia Bold. No tenía a más nadie para que le ayudara en eso, se regañó internamente por no haber tomado Estudios Muggle cuando estudiaba, en ese momento no tomo esa clase por parecerle inútil ¡ja! Si se viera ahora.

Se dio por vencido, suspiró y se recostó en el sofá de la sala. En realidad no estaba preocupado por el cacharro sino por la salida de Rose. Antes de que ella llamara a su mamá preocupadamente después de salir de la cocina, se veía normal, no le quiso decir nada a él ¡a él! ¡a Scorpius, su novio!.

_-. ¿qué se trae Davies con tu prima Weasley? – y con esa pregunta, Scorpius reanudo la conversación que mantenían Al y el en Transformaciones._

_-. ¿qué Weasley? – Al le miro confundido – ¿sabes? Tengo muchas primas Weasley y la mayoría esta aquí -_

_-. ¡No me contestes con preguntas, Albus! – exclamó dando a entender de que prima estaba hablando._

_- . Bien, no se traen nada Scorpius, ella misma me lo dijo – aseguró metiendose un bocado de pastel de melaza en la boca._

_-. Que bueno... – murmuró aliviado._

_-. ¿qué? Bueno nada, además que te importaría si ella saliera con Davies – se encogió de hombros y le guiño un ojo a su novia._

_Y así transcurrió su cena, con miradas hacia la parejita y guiños de Al hacia su novia._

A Rose no se le podía sacar nada cuando ocultaba algún secreto y más cuando era referente a ella o a su familia o amigas. Scorpius conocía bastante bien a su novia, esta Rose de ahora era casi igual a la Rose de Hogwarts, excepto, tal vez, por el cuerpo. Él no quería que lo tomaran como pervertido pero...Rose tenia un cuerpo estupendo para cualquier persona – o mujer – de esa edad.

Escuchó la puerta abriéndose con llave y una maldición hecha por unos labios femeninos y familiares, Rose, al parecer no tuvo la paciencia para abrir con llave, así que se escuchó un _Alohomora _y la puerta cedió.

Scorpius se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, pero al ver que solo era Rose se tranquilizó, fue a recibirla afectuosamente, una mano le detuvo el proceso de besar a su novia. Su mano interfería entre el y ella, esto extrañó a Scorpius, él no se dejó intimidar y la besó, ella rió y le abrazó.

-. Tengo algo que decirte – Estaban cómodamente recostados en el sillón grande, Rose recostada en el pecho de él. Ella se incomodó por esto.

_El pasillo estaba oscuro esa noche, solo era iluminado por las varitas del Slytherin y la Ravenclaw. Él, la había citado aquí para algo realmente importante._

_-. ¿quieres ser mi novia, Rose? – ella se quedó totalmente muda no podía decir absolutamente nada._

_Rose solo pudo asentir, ya que los labios de Scorpius le impedían hablar._

-. Cásate conmigo – todo se quedó en silencio.

Ahora fue el turno de Scorpius para quedarse mudo, los suaves labios de Rose se habían apoderado de su boca y de sus pensamientos...

_

* * *

_

_No me gustó mucho como quedó el final, lo cambie, y cambié pero así fue lo mejor que me quedó._

_Espero que les guste_

_Feliz Navidad _

_Cay_


End file.
